Sangheili Ultra
Were you looking for Ultra Grunts or Honor Guard Ultras? Ultra Elites is a high Sangheili (Elite) rank. Titles Standard The standard Ultra Elites command specific operations and are the Covenant's equivalent to senior field officers (possibly along with Major Domo elites). They are subordinate to Zealots, who command fleets and armies. They are considered to be more skilled than Spec Ops Elites, and only lesser to the Zealots In Halo 2, Ultras are seen commanding/defending a Scarab walker in the level Metropolis and warring with the Covenant Loyalists for control of the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. They are very skilled fighters . Stronger than Major Domos, but weaker than Zealots. Special Operations Commander Thus far, Rtas 'Vadumee is the only known officer holding this title. A SpecOps Commander commands a troupe of Special Operations Elites, as the name implies. It is highly probable that other Elite castes hold this position as well, depending on the size of the SpecOps units they command. SpecOps Elites are probably not commanded by anything lower ranked than another SpecOps Elite, but larger units, larger than the one commanded by Rtas 'Vadumee, may be commanded by Zealots, and therefore the appearance of the armor may vary greatly. Ship Master This rank is equivalent to the UNSC naval "Captain". Ship Masters command Starships within the Covenant, but they still fall under the command of their fleets Supreme Commander and De Facto commander/fleet master. An example of this is Rtas 'Vadumee who was mentioned as "Shipmaster" in multiple cutscenes in Halo 3. Fleet Master Although the Zealots have this role, an Ultra may, at certain times, take on the role of Fleet Master. This is similar in nature to how a senior Captain may command a fleet, instead of a single ship. Combat Like their Zealot superiors, the Ultras are extremely powerful and skilled warriors. They also possess very strong energy shields that can withstand about twice as much damage as those possessed by Major Elites, but they can't take much physical damage. They often fight with heavy or dual-wielded weapons, particularly Plasma Rifles and Fuel Rod Guns, which they fire with unparalleled accuracy. They also carry Energy Swords as their secondary weapon; when enemies get too close, or they are stuck by a grenade, Ultras let out a war cry, drop their currently wielded weapon, and pull the sword out for close combat. The Ultras are able to continue in sustained heavy combat long after most Elite warriors shields would have been depleted. They are particularly effective in close quarters combat, where their stronger energy shields and Energy Swords allow them to take down large numbers of enemies and this can be confirmed at the Scarab, where, on Legendary, Ultras' shields are so strong that can withstand a direct Rocket hit. Ultras, Councilors and Zealots, are the only Elites capable of withstanding a point-blank shotgun blast or a plasma grenade stick. They are extremely powerful and are not to be underestimated, and on higher difficulties can kill a careless player almost instantly. When fighting an Ultra, it is advisable to use heavy weapons due to their strong energy shields. Even then, it will take multiple shots to kill the Elite. The plasma pistol is also highly effective, as it can completely disable their shields with a single overcharged shot. Like any other Elite, an Ultra will be briefly stunned after the overcharged shot disables their shields. The player should use this opportunity to quickly switch to another weapon, preferably one capable of making head shots (Magnum, Battle Rifle, or Carbine), and finish off the Ultra. Finally, plasma grenades are useful as well. While sticking an Ultra with a plasma grenade, on Legendary, will not kill it outright, it will deplete most of its shields allowing the player to finish off the Elite relatively quickly. Physical Appearance Ultra Elites wear a white version of the standard Elite armor and in Halo 3 Rtas' Vadum is seen with slight armor permutations such as a combat helmet, –but with the rest of it being assault. Appearances See: List of Elite Ultra Appearances in Halo Trivia *They do appear in Halo: Combat Evolved, but only as present corpses. *With the exception of Rtas 'Vadum, no living Ultras are found in Halo 3, instead, only dead ones, found on the level Floodgate, can be seen. *Given the sheer size of the Covenant military, before the civil war, the majority of Ship Masters were probably Ultras. *An Ultra performs the same functions and is just as important as a UNSC senior field officer, making them the Covenant's equivalent to Lieutenant Colonels/Colonels and Commanders/Captains. *On Floodgate, the dead ultras are some times glitched, so one is Rtas 'Vadum, and the rest have a mixed head of the combat shoulders and assault front with combat body. On some occasions, however, regular-faced Ultras can be found at the edge of the pit leading further into the crashed ship. Related Links *Elite *Ultra Grunt *Honor Guard Ultra *Special Operations Commander Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks